


Gravity and Grip

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia ponders Han and Luke, and how she seems caught between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity and Grip

It should startle her how quickly she starts thinking of them as “hers”.  Luke Skywalker is like a small fluffy creature that is all eagerness and hope. Han Solo is his polar opposite, all cynicism and doubt.  She thinks she exists somewhere in the middle, somewhere between losing Alderaan and blowing up the Death Star. She is caught in two orbits.  

Princess, everyone calls her still, though no one mentions she’s not the princess of much. A few survivors of Alderaan, though only survivors because they happened to be off-world when….  

She grows weary of the crown she does not wear. She throws herself into the Rebellion, it becomes her like heavy royal robes.  

Skywalker and Solo don’t call her Princess.  Well, Han does, but only to get a rise out of her.  For the most part, her boys call her Leia.   _Leia_. It is so nice to hear her name that she never corrects them, never tells these boys that they should address her as Your Majesty, Your Highness, or even the rebellion-correct General. She calls them Luke and Han, not Commander, and (usually) not Captain (unless she’s trying to get a rise out of him).    

Leia.  As if she belongs to them as much as they belong to her. If she can keep them near, she can keep her name, she can keep something that feels like herself, caught in a trick of gravity and a bond forged in a garbage chute next to her prison cell.

She lost so much when Alderaan was destroyed, but she is glad that her name lives on in mouths of the two boys that have become hers.


End file.
